


Lunch and Other Obscenities In Sight

by TheFictionFairy



Series: In Sight (Fic Rec Friday Fanfic Fanart) [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, fanart of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionFairy/pseuds/TheFictionFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by Rheanna's fic Lunch and Other Obscenities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch and Other Obscenities In Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lunch and Other Obscenities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



_"Nyota liked her roommate just fine until she met her."_


End file.
